Tillimetyou.com / Captured Moments
Mula on-screen, masisilip mo na rin ang saya at kilig offscreen with these exclusive behind-the-scenes photos and videos! (From on-screen, you'll get to take a peek at the fun and excitement off-screen with these exclusive behind-the-scenes photos and videos!) Disclaimer: All photos and videos are not owned by Till I Met You Wikia. Outtakes Weeks 1 & 2 Aug 28 (0)= JaDine World Day |-| 29 (1)= Love Begins |-| 30 (2)= Friends in Love |-| 31 (3)= Hello Greece |-| Sep 1 (4)= Meet Basti |-| 2 (5)= Third Wheel |-| 5 (6)= Signs |-| 6 (7)= The Dugdug Moment |-| 7 (8)= The Admission |-| 8 (9)= The Confession n/a |-| 9 (10)= It's Complicated n/a BTS Photos Weeks 1 & 2 Aug 28 (0)= JaDine World Day TIMYBTSDay0-1.jpg|Yan po ang patunay na hindi po sila excited sa Jadine and TIMY! Excited times infinity plus one po kasi. Pak! Ganern! TIMYBTSDay0-2.png|Ramdam namin yung ngiti mo ate! TIMYBTSDay0-3.jpg|Pinaghandaan po talaga ‘tong Jadine World Day. Tingnan nyo may firetruck pa! Kasi naman etong dalawang ‘to on fire naman talaga! TIMYBTSDay0-4.jpg|Uy! Andaming Till I Met You Soundtrack album! Alam nyo na kung ano ang magiging themesong ng mga JaDines at TIMYllenials buong taon! Everybody now! Till I Met Youuuuuu… TIMYBTSDay0-5.jpg|Eto na talaga! Hindi na ‘to Maybe. Hindi na rin Almost. Dahil Always na ulit natin sila makakasama sa primetime! Always na ulit ang supply ng kilig! Magbunyi! TIMYBTSDay0-6.jpg|Maligayang pagbabalik sa primetime, Jadine! Na-miss namin kayo! Nakakaiyak! Waaaah! TIMYBTSDay0-7.jpg|Buhay na buhay ang Jadines and TIMYllenials today! Ang saya! Happy Jadine World Day! TIMYBTSDay0-8.jpg|Ayan po, bukod po pala sa kwento ng Till I Met You, may isa pa po palang kwento tayong dapat abangan! The Boy Bakod Chronicles po. At mukhang may chapter 1 na! Kita nyo? TIMYBTSDay0-9.jpg|Bakit ganun, kahit standee, kiligmats! Pwede ba iuwi yan? TIMYBTSDay0-10.jpg|Till I Met You Presscon TIMYBTSDay0-11.jpg|Ayan po, pakialalayan na lang po yung hair ni Nadine. Baka po kasi maapakan sa sobrang haba. Salamat po! TIMYBTSDay0-12.jpg|Ganyan daw po dapat ang blocking, alphabetical. Si Ali muna, tapos si Basti then si Iris. Sino kaya nakaisip nyan? Husay! TIMYBTSDay0-13.jpg|Hello, Basti, Iris and Ali! Ano nga pala itatawag namin sa inyo? AliBaRis? BaLiRis? O tatlong bibe? Charot! TIMYBTSDay0-14.jpg|Naku, Robi anong binubulong mo dyan kay JC! TIMYBTSDay0-15.jpg|Mukhang marami kang kwento, Ali ah. TIMYBTSDay0-16.jpg|Hello Ms. Kyla! Muli na naman naming maririnig sa primetime ang inyong tinig! TIMYBTSDay0-17.jpg|This is what you call...dumog! Iba kayo Jadines and TIMYllennials! TIMYBTSDay0-18.jpg|Asan ba kamo ang mga tao? Andun sa loob ng sinehan, kinikilig na po. TIMYBTSDay0-19.jpg|Hello Iris and Basti! Welcome back sa primetime! Ready na ang mga hearts namin para sa inyo! TIMYllenials go, go, go! TIMYBTSDay0-20.jpg|Kumusta Ali! Ngayon palang naALIw at naaALIgaga na kami sa 'yo! TIMYBTSDay0-21.jpg|Hello JaDine! At hello sa kamay ni ate. Ramdam ka namin, bes! |-| 29 (1)= Love Begins TIMYBTSDay1-1.jpg|Iris, sabi ni Ali, dapat daw palit kayo ng crown! Chos lang! TIMYBTSDay1-2.jpg|Ali, kalma lang sa pagsayaw kay Iris. Kasi yung dalawang bantay sa likod balita namin yung commander nila taga-Greece eh. TIMYBTSDay1-3.jpg|Eto yun eh! Yung dug-dug moment! Pero Ali, yung mga pagtitig nyo po ano, hinay-hinay lang. Baka from dug-dug, bugbog po ang mangyari, ano po. Charot lungs! TIMYBTSDay1-4.jpg|In fairness Ali and Iris ah, our hearts go dug-dug sa chemistry nyong dalawa. Iba rin eh! TIMYBTSDay1-5.jpg|Ang gwapo nung motor, ang gwapo pa ng may-ari! Enebeyen, Basti! You make our hearts go dug-dug! TIMYBTSDay1-6.jpg|Hi Ms. Mina! Ang cute nyo po! We love you! TIMYBTSDay1-7.jpg|Welcome back Direk Tonet! We miss you so much on primetime! Ready na kami sa rollercoster, taas-babang emotions. Pero teka lang, speaking of taas-baba, bakit parang ang baba ng kisame ng bahay nila Iris? TIMYBTSDay1-8.jpg|Best friends turn to lovers! Parang may alam kaming ganyang story eh! Trutulayp pa nga eh! TIMYBTSDay1-9.jpg|Saan ba makakahanap ng bestfriend tulad nito ni Ali??? Saan??? TIMYBTSDay1-10.jpg|Happy graduation, Ali and Iris! O, punta na ng Greece madali! Nang makita na namin ang Greek god doon! Ay, ano pala, nang makita nyo na ang land of Greek Gods. Yun ang ibig namin sabihin. TIMYBTSDay1-11.jpg|Guys, hindi nyo naman sinabi na wacky na. Hindi na-inform si Sir Gregor eh. TIMYBTSDay1-12.jpg|James Dean is that you? O, alam nyo na TIMYllennials. I-save na yan, gandang wallpaper nyan o! Pwede rin ipa-print, yung wallet size! TIMYBTSDay1-13.jpg|Ang cute po ng family nyo. Kasing-cute nung naka-stripes! Di ba noh, TIMYllennials? |-| 30 (2)= Friends in love TIMYBTSDay2-1.jpg|Hello daw TIMYllennials! From BFFs Iris and Ali. O, kiss daw para sa inyo from Ali! TIMYBTSDay2-2.jpg|A BFF relationship like Ali and Iris, plez! TIMYBTSDay2-3.jpg|Naku Ma’am baka naman po naiinitan ka na? Kami na muna dyan! Para kay Basti, ok lang kaming matusta! Eureka! TIMYBTSDay2-4.jpg|Direk: O, Ali, yung sweetness kay Iris, yung sakto lang ah. Alam mo na, baka yung lines mo ma-magic sa script. Maraming naganap na ganyan dati. TIMYllennials: Naku, Ali, ingat ka. Kilala namin yun! Tirador ng script yun! Charot! TIMYBTSDay2-5.jpg|Eh kung ganito ba naman ang makikita mong tanawin, dadayo ka talaga ng Greece! Ang ganda, ang perfect…ng port area ng Greece! Ay, hello, Basti andyan ka pala! TIMYBTSDay2-6.jpg|Ali, sabi ni Iris, ‘di daw on fleek yung kilay mo. Joke lang! TIMYBTSDay2-7.jpg|Yung nguso mo Ali kita namin kahit malayo. Mahipan yan ng hangin, sige ka! TIMYBTSDay2-8.jpg|Ali, yung nguso mo po! Para ka tuloy bibe nyan! Hello, Bibe Ali! Such a cutie, bibe! TIMYBTSDay2-9.jpg|Totoo nga! Naniniwala na kami na land of the Gods ang Greece! Ayan ang ebidensya o! My goodness gracious! Anak ni Zeus! Ay, sorry, nadala ng feels. TIMYBTSDay2-10.jpg|O, wala po munang maingay ah! On-going na po kasi. Hindi po yung taping, yung tulog ni Kuya, on-going na. Mukhang nananaginip na sya. Kaya quiet, please! TIMYBTSDay2-11.jpg|Ay o! Ang hot nga naman talaga…ng temperature sa Greece. Di ba noh, Basti? |-| 31 (3)= Hello Greece TIMYBTSDay3-1.jpg|Iris, Ali, makinig kayo sa bilin ng mga nanay nyo. Iris? Ali? Ay wala, tulala! TIMYBTSDay3-2.jpg|Kumusta naman! Kung eto ang tour guide mo, ay naku naman talaga! Aanhin pa ang sight-seeing kung tour guide pa lang, maganda ng tanawin. TIMYBTSDay3-3.jpg|BFFs in Greece! Tourist spots ay libutin, mag-enjoy sa tanawin, ingatan ang damdamin! TIMYBTSDay3-4.jpg|Teka lang ah! Yung kamao naka-ambang pero yung nguso, nakaabang? Ano ba talaga, Iris? Confused kami! Di ba noh, Ali? TIMYBTSDay3-5.jpg|Iris, pwede makipila? Baka mahanap rin namin ang magpapa-dug-dug ng hearts namin dyan! TIMYBTSDay3-6.jpg|Sige lang, Ali and Basti, wala naman masyadong nakatingin eh. Wala talaga! TIMYBTSDay3-7.jpg|Guys, ‘di nyo pagsisisihan ang pagpunta sa Greece! Maiinlove…ay mali, nakaka-inlove pala, nakaka-inlove dun! TIMYBTSDay3-8.jpg|Iris: Direk, pagkatapos po ng line ko dito dapat may line si Ali. Direk: Oo nga noh! Nasaan na? TIMYllennials: Naku! Yan na nga ba ang sinasabi namin eh! Ali, kabahan ka na! TIMYBTSDay3-9.jpg|Kung ganito lahat ng tour guide…hala tara lakwatsa! TIMYBTSDay3-10.jpg|Hello mga bro! Why so serious naman po? Pero oks lang yan, gwapo pa rin po kayo. Swerte ni Iris, kainis! TIMYBTSDay3-11.jpg|O, Iris, iniwan ka ni Ali? Wag ka mag-alala, lumingon ka lang at may cutie kang matatagpuan! Ayun o! TIMYBTSDay3-12.jpg|Hello there, bes Kelly! We love you already! |-| Sep 1 (4)= Meet Basti TIMYBTSDay4-1.jpg|Yung mga friends mong ginawa kang official photographer ng trip nyo? Ganito yun eh! TIMYBTSDay4-2.jpg|Sa tabing-dagat, tayo lamang dalawa…Ay, bakit nga pala kayo ang magkasama ha? TIMYBTSDay4-3.jpg|Naku, Ali, wag mo masyado utusan yan si Iris. Nakikita mo ba mukha nyang katabi mo? Baka kutusan ka nyan! Chos! TIMYBTSDay4-4.jpg|O, isa pa ‘to si Ali! Wagas din makatingin eh! Pero wait, masisisi ba natin sya, guys? Kahit naman ata sino kung ganyan ang kaharap mo, mawawala sa wisyo! TIMYBTSDay4-5.jpg|Ehem…Basti, bakit ganyan ang ngiti mo kay Ali? Ang luwang. Kasing luwang ng butas ng shirt mo! Joke lang, peace! TIMYBTSDay4-6.jpg|Ayan po, script review and consultation with Direk and…uy, Basti, bakit andyan ka ha? Alam na this! Charot lang! TIMYBTSDay4-7.jpg|Wala, sorry talaga, Basti! Cannot be reached yung dalawa. Try again later. TIMYBTSDay4-8.jpg|Iris, kalma lang! Baka ka mabulunan. Eto naman kasing dalawang 'to eh, wagas ang bromance! TIMYBTSDay4-9.jpg|Uy, guys! Mag-share naman daw kayo, sabi ni Basti! Yan kasi Basti eh, binigyan mo kasi ng pagkain, ‘di ka tuloy pinansin. TIMYBTSDay4-10.jpg|Basti ah! Naku ah, sinasabi namin sa ‘yo ah! Yung mga tingin mo kay Ali ah! Ay naku ka! Talaga naman! TIMYBTSDay4-11.jpg|Si Basti, busy bumangka. Yung dalawa, busy ngumuya. Yan tayo eh! Husaay! TIMYBTSDay4-12.jpg|Ay, o! Sino kaya ang mga ‘to? Ang sweeeeeet! Yung Greece biglang nagka-hantik! |-| 2 (5)= Third Wheel TIMYBTSDay5-1.jpg|Ikaw, Basti ah! Ano na naman yan? Naku, wag mo kaming nginingitan. Ay naku! TIMYBTSDay5-2.jpg|Ayan po, sila po ang brilliant minds sa likod ng mga eksena na inaabangan nyo gabi-gabi. Si Direk Dan, si Direk Tonet at si…Basti? Bakit andyan ka na naman? TIMYBTSDay5-3.jpg|Ayan po hindi nyo na po kailangan lumayo para makakita ng magandang view sa Greece. Side view pa lang ng tour guide, solve na solve na po! TIMYBTSDay5-4.jpg|Ay o! May continuation pala yung kiss kahapon. May kasunod palang hug eh. Kaya yung ngiti ni Sir, kahit madilim, kitang-kita pa rin! TIMYBTSDay5-5.jpg|Hintayin mo lang, Iris! From dabog, mapupunta rin yan sa dug-dug! TIMYBTSDay5-6.jpg|Swerte nga naman talaga ni Iris o! May tour guide na, may chef pa! Busog ang mata sa tanawin, busog ang tyan sa pagkain! Iris, how to be you po? TIMYBTSDay5-7.jpg|Naku Basti kahit walang flowers and chocolate, oks lang! Ikaw lang sapat na! Pak! Ganern! TIMYBTSDay5-8.jpg|Ay, o! Kalimutan na ang walling! Mas masaya mag-flooring! TIMYBTSDay5-9.jpg|Yung hindi mo akalain na balang araw gugustuhin mong maging sahig na lang. Charot lang! TIMYBTSDay5-10.jpg|Basti: Do I look okay, bro? TIMYllennials: Naku, bro? Deliks yang mga tanong na ganyan, bro. Baka kung ano isagot ni Ali sa ‘yo, bro! TIMYBTSDay5-11.jpg|Naku, mukhang naiwan na naman si Iris nung mag-Bro! Lagot na naman silang dalawa! TIMYBTSDay5-12.jpg|Bakit kamo ganyan ang mukha nyan ni Ali? Eh yung mga lines daw po kasi nya naglaho na lang bigla! PAUNAWA: Ang ilan sa mga caption dito ay bunga lamang po ng mga malilikot na isipan. Patnubay ng magulang ay kailangan. Ano daw? |-| 5 (6)= Signs BTSDay6-1.jpg|Iba rin rumaket ‘tong si Iris eh! Stylist ka na rin ngayon ni Basti? BTSDay6-2.jpg|Welcome to Chef Ali’s kusina! Kung saan masarap ang pagkain, masa... masaya ang naghahain! Hi po pala, Direk ang TIMY staff! BTSDay6-3.jpg|Mam, Ser, hinay-hinay lang sa pagpapakilig. Gusto pa namin mabuhay ano po. Salamat po! BTSDay6-4.jpg|Iba rin talaga ang bakod ni Sir ano? Dinaig ang Parthenon sa tatag. Kanina pa yan dyan. BTSDay6-5.jpg|Excuse me po! Uhm, hello po? Naku, Madam Jelly, pasensya ka na po. Ngalay ka na, mukhang lalanggamin ka pa. Eto naman kasing dalawa, wagas ang sweetness o! Parang juice, real na real! BTSDay6-6.jpg|Uhm, Chef Ali! Oks na yan. Kahit di mo na tapusin yung niluluto mo, busog na kami! BTSDay6-7.jpg|Teka lang ah! Si Iris at Basti pa ba ‘to? Ano sa tingin nyo? Pero teka lang ah, yung mga kalapati pala dyan sa Greece, tan din pala noh? Charot lang! BTSDay6-8.jpg|Ano, Basti! Nahanap mo na ba ang sign dyan sa kamay mo kung sino ang magpapa-dug dug sa iyong puso? BTSDay6-9.jpg|Guys, hinay-hinay lang daw sweetness ano po. Mag-pasintabi naman daw po kayo sa mga single ano po. Grabe sila o! BTSDay6-10.jpg|Ay wala! Wala na talaga! Si Ali nawala. Na-op na yata sa kanilang dalawa. Pero sige lang, guys! Tuloy nyo lang yan! Para sa ekonomiya ng mga TIMYllennials! BTSDay6-11.jpg|Uy Iris, sinong iniisip mo dyan? Si Ali? Si Basti? O both? Mamigay ka naman! Chos lang! BTSDay6-12.jpg|Ms. OJT: Iris, how to be you ba? You are so loved! May Ali na, may Basti pa! TIMYllennials: Naku, ate, eto lang yan. If you want to find love, be someone worth loving. Ganern! |-| 6 (7)= The Dugdug Moment BTSDay7-1.jpg|Malayo man ang kuha, sweetness nila ay malinaw mong makikita! BTSDay7-2.jpg|Naiintriga tuloy kami sa lasa ng Greek yogurt na yan ah! Saan ba makakabili nyan dito??? BTSDay7-3.jpg|Yung dalawa, masaya. Yung isa, ayan OP sya! Oks lang yan Ali, masanay ka na. BTSDay7-4.jpg|Ay, o! Sige lang mga miss, click lang ng click. Baka gusto nyo raw po ng flying kick? Charot lang! BTSDay7-5.jpg|Bakit ganun? Bakit may kilig din kapag sila yung magkasama??? Pati kami naco-confuse na rin talaga! Bro, bakit naman ganyan, bro??? Nakakalitow na itow!!! BTSDay7-6.jpg|Uy, Ali, ano yan? Bakit ganyan yang tingin mo? Hala sya o! Chos! BTSDay7-7.jpg|STAFF: O Ali, review mo muna yung lines mo. ALI: Sir, sorry po. Para pong kumonti yung lines ko. BASTI: Ayaw mo nun bro, konti na lang need mong i-memorize. TIMYLLENIALS: Ang husay ng advice ni Basti! Husay!!! BTSDay7-8.jpg|Wait lang daw Sir, kasi yung kasama nyo mukhang masama ang tingin sa menu. BTSDay7-9.jpg|I never knew my heart could beat like this. I never knew that love could feel like this. Till I met you… BTSDay7-10.jpg|Mukhang ito na ang simula ng maraming BaRis moments! Keep ‘em coming! BTSDay7-11.jpg|Yung gusto mong i-hug si Ali kanina! Ali, we understand you! We heart you just the way you are! Uwi ka na, ‘di naman kami galit! BTSDay7-12.jpg|Hindi lang daw po pala dug-dug yung nangyari kanina. Meron din pong nabugbog, nauntog, nabagok, nasuntok dahil sa kilig moment nina Iris at Basti. Taas kamay ng mga naging biktima!!! |-| 7 (8)= The Admission BTSDay8-1.jpg|Ang init naman talaga o! Ang init talaga sa Greece! ‘Di ba noh, TIMYllennials? BTSDay8-2.jpg|Ay o, ang sarap naman tingnan. Napakaaliwalas. Ohmhaygas! Kay gandang tanawin! Kita nyo? Yung kalangitan…ang saya pagmasdan! Uhm, hello nga pala, Basti! BTSDay8-3.jpg|Kung si Basti narinig na ang dug-dug ng kanyang heart para kay Iris. Si Iris kaya, kalian maririnig ang dug-dug ng kanyang puso para kay Basti? Exciting! BTSDay8-4.jpg|Ganda ng headdress ni Iris o! Saan ba makakahanap nyang laurel wreath dito? Ang meron lang kasing laurel dito yung nilalagay sa adobo. Charot! BTSDay8-5.jpg|Eto naman ang tinatawag na…Basti-mamaya-pa-babalik-sina-Iris-at-Ali-kaya-maghintay-ka-dyan-mag-isa reaction. BTSDay8-6.jpg|Uy, kayong tatlo ah! Ginugulo nyo feelings namin ah! Ayusin nyo to!!! BTSDay8-7.jpg|Hinay-hinay sa pagtitig Sir, baka mauna pang malusaw si Iris sa tingin mo kaysa sa araw. BTSDay8-8.jpg|Eto yung version ni Ali ng nagmahal, nasaktan, namalengke! Pak! Ganire! BTSDay8-9.jpg|Pak na pak talaga eh o! Hindi lang po yung ganda ni Iris ah! Yung hita ni Sir dun sa likod o, pak na pak! BTSDay8-10.jpg|This is what you call the…Basti-lumipat-na-sina-Ali-at-Iris-ng-location-hindi-ka-kasama-hala-ka reaction! BTSDay8-11.jpg|I have loved you only in my mind But I know that there will come a time To feel this feeling I have inside… TIMYLLENIALS: Wag ka mag-alala, Basti! Konti na lang! Kapit ka lang! Yaaan! Parang ganyan. Kapit lang! BTSDay8-12.jpg|Yung chemistry nilang tatlo, iba talaga eh! We can’t explain. |-| 8 (9)= The Confession BTSDay9-1.jpg|Ay sobra na talaga! Sobra na talaga ang init dyan sa Greece! Grabehan na! BTSDay9-2.jpg|I've loved you then and I love you still You're a friend of mine Now, I know friends are all we ever could be BTSDay9-3.jpg|Oy, kayong tatlo ah! Mas lalo nyong ginulo feelings namin! Hinay-hinay lang naman, guys! BTSDay9-4.jpg|IRIS: Kasalanan mo 'tong lahat, Basti! BASTI: Bakit ako? TIMYLLENNIALS: Gwapo mo kasi bro, kaya pati mga bro naiinlab sa 'yo! BTSDay9-5.jpg|Ayan tuloy, sumasakit na ulo ni Iris. Eto kasing mag-bro na ‘to eh. Kalowka kayow! BTSDay9-6.jpg|Iris, Ali, tapos na ba raw kayo mag-usap na dalawa? Si Basti kasi maglalako pa ng paninda nya. Charot lang! BTSDay9-7.jpg|Hindi natiis ni Iris si Ali. Eh sino ba naman kasi makakatiis dyan o! Tingan mo naman yan o! Ay naku naman talaga o! BTSDay9-8.jpg|Eto ulit ang version ni Ali ng nagmahal, nasaktan, naghubad...ay sorry nagbabad, nagbabad sa araw! BTSDay9-9.jpg|I've known you all my life You are a friend of mine I know this is how it's gonna be BTSDay9-10.jpg|Si Basti rebellious at free-spirited, kaya ayan, mukhang laging maglalayas! Ang laki ng bag! Si Iris at Ali ba laman nyan? BTSDay9-11.jpg|Si Basti, hindi na ata mahintay na tumibok yung puso ni Iris para sa kanya. Kaya ayan, pinupulsuhan na! BTSDay9-12.jpg|Paano na yan, Basti! Yung bro mo, inlabaBro sa ‘yo? Kung sabagay, sino ba naman kasi hindi maiinlab dyan o! |-| 9 (10)= It's Complicated n/a Navigation Category:Till I Met You Category:Official Website